An Intense Connection
by mugglelady
Summary: Malfoy accidentally stumbles across something in the Hogwarts library and gets a little more than he bargained for. This is my first rated M fanfic, so please be gentle.


Draco Malfoy silently made his way to the library late on a Saturday morning. It was the first Hogsmeade visit today, but he was in no shape to skip on a day of studying. Not that he wanted to waste his time doing childish things like drooling over Sugar Quills from Honeydukes or ogling the mundane goings-on at the post. However, he did envy those students who were able to spend a day without their noses in books.

After the war, the Malfoys were for once at a loss. They all knew they had chosen the wrong side long before the climax, but they were also too scared to betray those they had followed for so long. They loved each other, and as long as the three of them were together, they were happy…sort of. Much to Draco's dismay, his parents forced him to return to Hogwarts to complete his schooling. His mother said it was because he needed to complete his N.E.W.T.S. to find a good job, but he knew his parents were simply keeping up with appearances.

He met Madame Pince leaving the library as he was entering. "Mr. Malfoy, I expected you to be off in Hogsmeade with the others."

"No, Madame Pince, there is an essay I need to finish for Monday." He hoped that she would let him stay in the library in her absence. He really didn't fancy having to find another way to pass this dreary day.

"Well then, by all means, write away. Just a reminder to keep away from the Restricted Section, and don't bother Miss Granger. She is busy with her own essay. I'll be back in an hour or two." With a curt nod, she closed the door behind her.

Draco sighed. Of course Granger would be spending her free time in the library as well. He hadn't thought of this possibility. If she had even crossed his mind in the first place, he would have assumed she would be off in Hogsmeade. It was no secret, even to the Slytherins, that she and a certain Weasley were joined at the hip, and wherever that Weasley was, you could surely find Potter.

He heard a faint noise off to his left, so he made his way to the right to find a table. It wasn't long before he realized that the book he most desperately needed was close to where he had heard that noise. Draco quietly made his way across the stacks, and when he removed the book from its shelf, he was caught by surprise.

Granger was not alone in the library, and she certainly was not writing any essays. Weasley had her propped on the table among books, parchment, and quills. Her skirt was riding up her thighs which were wrapped tightly around his waist. They were kissing rather fiercely, and Weasley's hands were all over her – on her back, in her hair, up her shirt, down her legs.

Draco turned away, momentarily stunned into breathlessness. Here were Granger and Weasley snogging in the library, completely alone and completely breaking the rules. When did Granger get so daring? He would never have put it past Weasley. He must be the reason behind all of this.

"Ron," Draco heard rather than saw Hermione break from their embrace. He was frozen in his spot, afraid that if he moved, they would spot him. "Please, Ron." Shit, was she asking for more?

"Merlin Hermione, this is probably the sexiest thing you have ever asked me to do," Ron answered. Shit, he's gonna give it to her. More kissing noises. "Even better than that night after the-" Whatever night he was referring to, Draco never found out. He heard Hermione gasp and could only assume they were kissing again. He chanced a look through the shelf.

Hermione was now leaning back against a faltering stack of books, Ron was kissing down her neck and proceeding to unbutton her blouse. Once that was out of the way, he grabbed a handful of her breast that elicited a moan of response from Hermione. She was struggling to remove her blouse completely while Ron reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Once free of that, his mouth found her breast with as much ferocity as any had seen him at a meal.

Draco wanted desperately to turn and run wailing from the library, but he was rooted to the spot. He opted to shut his eyes tightly to relieve himself of the sight; however, the sucking and moaning noises coming from the two lovebirds was just as bad, if not worse. He chanced another look and watched Ron drop to his knees in front of his girlfriend. He tugged gently on Hermione's knickers, pulling them down her legs. Hermione had a devilish smirk on her face, and Draco was momentarily fearful that she would spot him, but she seemed to have eyes for no one but Ron.

"Would you like me to…" Ron finished his question with a hand gesture hidden to Draco, but whatever it was made Hermione throw her head back and hiss Ron's name followed by a vociferous "YESSS!" Draco saw Ron's head dive into his girlfriend's center while she continue to moan, "Oh Ron, yes, right there. Mmmm!" Whatever Ron was doing to her, she seemed to be completely enjoying it. Her hands found her breasts and squeezed and pinched. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and with one scream of Ron's name, she bucked her hips repeatedly.

If Draco were in a place to speak, he surely would have been at a loss for words. Never in his life did he expect to find Granger and Weasley engaging in such crude activities and in the Hogwarts library, no less. He wasn't turned on, but he was definitely intrigued. How much further would miss goody-goody go? He immediately found out.

When Ron came up to meet Hermione's gaze, he was met with pleading eyes. "You are the most amazing, talented, fabulous man I have EVER had the pleasure of knowing," she whispered. "But I do believe there is something else you still have to offer, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron leaned in to give her a slow kiss on her neck. "And what is that, Ms. Granger?"

"Oh, I think I will find it as soon as I get rid of these pesky clothes." And she grabbed at his shirt, forcedly pulling it over his head. With that gone, she pulled him into another earth-shattering kiss and began to unbuckle his belt. Within seconds, she had his trousers unfastened, and he tugged them down to his ankles. Granger's tits Draco could deal with, but he could have done without seeing Weasley's bare arse.

He wasn't sure what he expected to see next, but he watched in awe as Hermione grabbed Ron's arse with both hands and begged, "Ron…please. I need you. I love you." God, she was again begging for him! Ron answered with a quick thrust into Hermione. "I love you, too. Mmm, Hermione you feel so bloody wonderful." He thrust into her over and over as she huffed, moaned, and screamed his name, pounded her fists into the table, groped for every part of him she could reach.

Ron's hands were busy in Hermione's hair, on her breasts, cupping her bum, until they reached down to the place where they were connected. "Come on, Hermione. Come for me. Scream my name. Let them know whose girl you are." With that, Hermione was done. She gasped his name over and over while Ron moaned her name with one last thrust. Draco dropped the book he was holding.

Ron turned abruptly to shield Hermione from whatever posed a threat, somehow managing to grab his wand. Draco ducked quickly in the hope that he was not spotted. He really didn't have the desire to see any more of naked Ron than he already had.

"What in the bloody hell was that noise?" Ron exclaimed. "WHO'S THERE?"

"Shush Ron. There's no one there. I accidentally knocked a book off the table when I…well, you know." And she giggled. Draco could not remember ever hearing such a…GIRLY noise ever coming from that mouth. Of course, he never expected to witness her and Weasley in such a situation either.

He heard the unmistakable sound of more kissing and contemplated going back to his table on the other side of the library. He chanced another look through the shelf. Ron was cleaning the two of them up with his wand before helping Hermione clothe herself. While Ron pulled his trousers back up and fastened his belt, he said, "So, how long have you wanted to shag in the library?" Draco had to cover his mouth to keep from snorting. Apparently, Hermione did not think this was very funny.

She slapped Ron hard across the arm. "Very mature Ron." She stood and began to place the books back on the shelves from which they came. "Well, if you must know, I've thought about it for a long time. Does it surprise you?"

Ron scratched his head and stood to help Hermione put away the rest of the books. "No, I guess it doesn't. I am surprised at how much this school turns you on. Think of how much fun we could have had in sixth year…if I…if I…you know." His blush crept up his neck to his ears.

"If you hadn't gone off snogging Lavender left and right? Yes, well. We have the time now, however sporadic and limited it may be." Ron snaked his hand around her waist as she reached for her blouse. "I thought the dorms would have been enough for you, but..."

Ron laughed, "I'm not the only one with the Hogwarts obsession, Hermione. You keep sending me letters about what you want me to do to you in every corner of this place-the prefect's bathroom, the showers at the quiddich pitch – "

"And you have responded to every one of those letters with very detailed accounts of what you want to do to and with me in each of those places. Should I recount some of them for you?" At this point, Draco heard the two of them starting to put away the books and pack up Hermione's belongings. He considered running back to his table at the other end of the library but wasn't sure he could make it without being spotted. Instead, he knelt behind a table as Hermione and Ron passed.

Before they reached the door, Draco saw Ron take Hermione's hand. She turned and was literally swept off her feet as Ron pulled her into an embrace before leading her out into the corridor. Draco simply sat on the floor against the stack to ponder the encounter he had just witnessed. He had seen Ron Weasley take Hermione fucking Granger against a table in the Hogwarts library for Merlin's sake! And he had her begging for it! If he hadn't wanted to immediately push the whole thing out of his mind, he would have run off to tell whoever would listen in the Slytherin common room – not that anybody would believe him anyway.

Nevertheless, he had encountered something that sparked an interest in him. Ron and Hermione were so full of passion that Draco began to feel envious of their relationship. True, he had had a few run-ins with girls, and he might have even regarded Pansy as his girlfriend at some point, but he had never experienced such an intense connection as he had seen with Ron and Hermione today. He wanted to experience it, but perhaps he wasn't looking in the right places. Maybe he should start looking more closely at the bookworms. That Astoria Greengrass wasn't bad looking when her nose wasn't stuck in a book. He'd catch up with her later – he had an essay to finish.


End file.
